


Caught

by Morgana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a teenager - he's supposed to do crazy things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

They’d gotten caught. Derek had warned him they would, tried to tell him to stop, wait, hold on, but Stiles had been too drunk on lust and the three glasses of spiked punch he’d had to listen. It was prom, he’d argued. He was a teenager and _supposed_ to make stupid, reckless decisions.  
  
Like blowing his not-really-a-boyfriend werewolf boyfriend in the hall at school while the prom was going on in the gym.  
  
Derek hadn’t been there as his date. That still rankled, seeing as how he’d risked his life for the guy on multiple occasions, saved him from drowning, and faced down the Alpha pack to help keep him and all the other wolves safe. Not to mention they’d been fucking for the better part of six months - wild, adrenaline-fueled, thank-God-we’re-not-dead sex that threatened to blow the top of Stiles’ head off every time. In Stiles’ book, that pretty much meant he was owed a prom date, at the very least. Or some really, really stellar sex to make up for the lack of one.  
  
He still wasn’t exactly sure why Derek had even shown up at school, but he’d had too much punch to really care - when he’d gone to the bathroom and seen him standing in the hall, he’d decided that whatever creepy supernatural shit had brought him there could wait. Everyone else had a prom date, everyone else was in there dancing, and if Stiles couldn’t have that, he’d settle for going straight to the prom sex.  
  
Derek had been pretty surprised to be the one shoved up against the wall for once, but to give him credit, he’d gotten with the program pretty fast once Stiles started mouthing at his neck. That was A Thing with him, one that hardly ever failed to draw the best sounds out of him, and tonight was no exception. From there, it hadn’t been hard to get his hands down Derek’s pants (although what he found there was more than hard enough to make him very happy) or get them open once he’d dropped to his knees.  
  
He hadn’t paid attention to Derek’s hissed warnings that they should stop, or at least go somewhere besides the hallway. All that had mattered was getting his mouth on Derek, getting the silken perfection of his cock on his tongue, hot and hard and perfect, licking and sucking until the protests gave way to low moans.  _That_  was probably what had drawn attention to them, all the noise in the empty hallway. It pretty much put an arrow that said Stiles is Getting Some right over his head, and since the universe hated him, there was no way it was going to let him get laid if it could stop it. In retrospect, he could see how it was a bad decision, one that had been guaranteed to fail from the start.  
  
So... yeah, they’d gotten caught. He just wished it hadn’t been his freaking  _dad_  who caught them.


End file.
